Existing vertical Axis turbines have a number of problems including pulsing power cycle; airfoils variable angle of attack (AoA); very high centrifugal stresses on the structure and axial pressure on the bearings. Further, increasing of tip speed ratio (TSR) on specific types, design and modifications cause decrease of torque especially at low fluid flow (upwind speed). The present invention provides a design of vertical axis turbine assembly in which at least some of the abovementioned problems are alleviated or fully remedied.